


Beat Me, Eat Me I thru III

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Eggbeater challenge story.





	Beat Me, Eat Me I thru III

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Beat Me, Eat Me I by Sue

08 Nov 1997

Short story, 500 words or less, competition. May be posted to MKRA as long as only the rocketmail address is visible.

* * *

Beat Me, Eat Me I  
by Sue   
  
497 words

Mulder slammed the brakes hard, screeching to a halt in a dark deserted alley. Racing around the car he opened the passenger door and yanked a handcuffed Krycek out by the scruff of the neck. Krycek shoved back, forcing Mulder off kilter, and made a run for the nearest doorway. Mulder pursued, diving to recapture his prisoner. Both men slid on the linoleum floor until stopped by a metal kitchen cabinet.

Mulder grabbed the dazed Krycek, flung him up against a counter and swiftly tethered him across it to a pipe before his prisoner could regain his wits enough to attempt escape again.

When Krycek recovered he pulled violently against the restraint and swore vilely at Mulder. Kicking out viciously, he hit Mulder's chest, winding him. Mulder reached out blindly, grabbing the nearest implement and began to beat Krycek around the head with it.

A giggle escaped Krycek's lips as he caught sight of Mulder's tool. Mulder paused and examined his weapon as both men gasped for breath.

"An eggbeater Mulder?" Krycek was incredulous. "I knew you were kinky but..." After a breath he taunted, "After you beat me do you eat me?"

Mulder grabbed Krycek's hair, pulling his head back, smothering that vile mouth with his own, kissing as hard as he could.

Krycek gave no ground and met him with equal passion.

Forcing Krycek forward onto the cabinet top, Mulder pulled Krycek's jeans, down around his knees, and then dropped his own. He was rock hard and ready to come.

When Mulder didn't proceed Krycek asked exasperated, "What now?"

"Lube?"

"Hand"

Mulder held his hand out, perplexed. Krycek spat hard into it and smiled at Mulder with fey innocence.

Mulder smeared the saliva into Krycek's ass with a finger then followed it quickly with his aching cock before Krycek changed his mind and objected. The grasp on his cock was intense; he could feel Krycek deliberately squeezing him. Surrendering to lust he pummelled hard into Krycek's body.

Suddenly he came, tightly clasping the wiry body under him as he spurted long and hard, deep within the renegade's ass. Wilting, he staggered backwards panting with surprise as he watched Krycek twist onto his back, his red wrists tugging at the metal cuffs.

"After the beat me comes the eat me?"

Falling to his knees Mulder came face to face with Krycek's straining, moist cock. He licked and then sucked on the head, eliciting a shuddering groan from deep within Krycek's chest.

Abruptly the lights came on, illuminating a tall, broad shouldered figure.

"Skinner?" they uttered in unison.

"So Agent Mulder is this a new interrogation technique you've developed?"

Mulder gaped dumbly at his superior.

"Looks like you could do with a little help there," Skinner smirked as he approached, unbuckling his belt and opening his trousers, releasing his already primed cock.

Mulder and Krycek glanced at each other in shock and then back at Skinner.

Both wondered which of them was going to get lucky first.

The End

 

* * *

 

12 Nov 1997

Short story, 500 words or less, competition. May be posted to MKRA as long as only the rocketmail address is visible.  
Please forgive me for I have succumbed to temptation and slashed in 500 words, or less, again.  
For Gail (To whom all complaints of this excess should be directed. She made me do it!!!!!)  
Continuing from where 'Beat Me, Eat Me' left off may I proudly present:-

* * *

Beat Me, Eat Me II:  
Stealing Heaven   
By Sue   
<>   
500 words

Skinner hooked a finger under Mulder's chin and tilted his face up. "Let's not waste that lush mouth on him." Forcing his thumb between Mulder's lips he opened Mulder's mouth, almost in anticipation of communion. Casually Skinner shifted so that the head of his cock bumped enticingly against Mulder's lower lip.

Mulder could smell his Skinner's lust and probed the moist cockhead with the tip of his tongue, teasing it, tasting the excitement.

"Lick me." Skinner's gravelly voice sent a shiver down Mulder's spine. Emboldened, Mulder licked up and down the thick, veiny shaft, pausing only momentarily to suck softly on the crest.

Krycek groaned in frustration as the mouth that should have been ravishing him was diverted elsewhere. "What about me?" he whined plaintively.

Skinner grabbed the eggbeater from the counter top and berated Krycek a couple of times about the head. "Be grateful I'm not sticking this up your ass, *boy*."

Skinner moved his legs apart, bracing them as he grasped Mulder's head firmly between his powerful hands. Tilting his pelvis he thrust forward, rasping the head of his cock between Mulder's teeth and across the roof of his mouth.

Mulder wobbled, almost losing balance. Reaching out, his right hand caught hold of a drawer handle as he tried to steady himself. Fortuitously his left hand grasped a smooth, erect cock, eliciting a welcome groan from Krycek. Not one to waste any opportunity Krycek flexed his hips, forcing his cock back and forth between Mulder's fingers.

Mulder hung on to Krycek's weeping cock as Skinner thrust into his mouth. He'd never brought two men off at once and the thought of doing it now sent spasms of fire straight to his groin.

As Skinner's cock barrelled into him repeatedly, Mulder concentrated on keeping a sure grip with his lips, his teeth occasionally scraping across Skinner's shaft. Even though his rushing blood was deafening he could hear Skinner groaning with pleasure.

Skinner was thrusting enthusiastically now, urged on by the suction on his cock and the sight of it disappearing into his subordinate's willing mouth, especially with Mulder's fingers looped around Krycek's cock. Mulder was as much of a slut as he'd always imagined.

"God Mulder, suck me. Suck me dry. Oh yes, yes, yes, yes ...."

Skinner thrust forward one last time, his legs tensing as his climax exploded, forcing hot semen down Mulder's throat. The sight of Mulder swallowing the creamy rich come screwed Krycek over the edge and he spurted high into the air and across his own belly.

As they regained their composure and their breathing quieted they heard a soft click of a safety being engaged, followed by an 'excuse me' cough. "So this is why men fight so hard to keep women out of their private clubs."

Three heads turned and saw a smiling Scully shoulder her weapon.

"Gentlemen, I have a couple of ideas I'd like to share with you," she smirked as she pulled out a pair of handcuffs and approached them.

The End

 

* * *

 

20 Nov 1997  
Short Story Challenge  
   
Short story, 500 words or less, competition. May be posted to MKRA as long as only the rocketmail address is visible.  
Well I couldn't abandon my story just when Scully put in an appearance could I? This continues where Stealing Heaven left off. The poor old egg beater is beginning to show a little wear!!!

* * *

Beat Me, Eat Me III: And Then There Were Five   
By Sue  
<>  
490 words

Scully kicked off her shoes, slid her slacks and underwear down to her ankles and stepped out of her clothes.

As three pairs of eyes watched mesmerized, she sauntered over to the counter and handcuffed Skinner's right wrist to a drawer handle, forcing him to bend over, his face just above the counter top.

Hoisting herself on to the counter, next to Krycek, she caressed her boss' bald pate affectionately. "I bet you give great head ... *Sir*" She leant back slightly and splayed her knees. The air became heady with the scent of her arousal and Skinner, knowing a good thing when he saw it, pushed his face between her swollen red lips.

Groaning as her boss teased her clit and plundered her watering cunt Scully nodded to Mulder and mouthed, "Why don't you fuck that nice tight ass there?"

Mulder grasped a buttock in each hand and parted them. Spitting into Skinner's slit, Mulder moistened the puckered entrance. Delving inside with his fingers he slicked Skinner's hole, opening the entrance to take the head of his cock before thrusting hilt deep. Skinner flexed, tightening his grip on Mulder's cock, encouraging the FBI's Most Unwanted to beginning pounding his ass. Scully watched, almost giddy with excitement, as her partner's cock disappeared repeatedly into Skinner's beautiful ass.

Krycek groaned, "*Guys* ..."

Scully reached for the eggbeater causing Krycek to flinch, "Not again?"

Scully examined the implement, "What ... ... have ... ... oh god!!!! ...

.. you ... ... oh my ... ... guys ... ... mmmmmmmmmmmmm ... ... been doing.. ... *OH YES* ... ... with this."

Dropping the dilapidated tool, she threw back her head, gasping for air, as Skinner's savage attention to her clit caused her to climax.

Agent Pendrell chose this propitious moment to burst through the door. "Agent Scully can I ...?" The question died on his lips.

Scully groaned, "Can't you wait a moment Pendrell, I'll be right with you."

"Sorry," Pendrell replied sheepishly, "I just couldn't wait outside any more, hearing ... Can't I join in? Please? I've always wanted to participate in an orgy."

Eyes boggling, Pendrell stepped around Mulder as the diligent agent pummelled Skinner's ass in a frenzy. Skinner, purring as he was ravaged from behind, his slick face resting in Scully's lap, seemed unaware of this latest addition.

Leaning over Krycek, Pendrell unlatched the cuffs, releasing the prisoner. Krycek straightened, stretching his arms, releasing the tension that had gathered between his shoulder blades. Pendrell grasped his wrists gently stroking the bright red burns, shyly asking, "Does it hurt?"

"Not any more," Krycek whispered as their fingers entwined and their lips touched.

With Krycek's wiry frame enveloped in his arms and the scent of leather almost threatening to overpower him, Pendrell watched over Krycek's shoulder as Mulder came, his own body tensing in sympathy to Mulder's spasms.

Ironically he thought, 'Hoover would be spinning in his grave if he could see us now.'

The thought was soundly chased from his head as Krycek wrapped his hand around his cock and squeezed.

The End


End file.
